


Consorting

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ditched, Episode Remix, Episode: s05e04 Detour, F/M, Food Kink, Jealousy, MSR, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: A small collection of instances where Mulder and Scully consort with one another in their hotel rooms.Chapter 1) Scully visits Mulder’s hotel room with her own team building exercise in mind. A steamy plot twist on a scene in the episode Detour.Chapter 2) Mulder surprises Scully with dinner in her room. A sweet gesture takes a turns into sensual food play. Takes place in season 4.Chapter 3) Ask for early MSR jealousy smut, and you shall receive. A twist on a scene in the episode Fire where Scully pays Mulder a visit in his room.Chapter 4) A voyeuristic POV on some very hot Mulder and Scully consorting moments. (You've been warned ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Consorting while on a case is always a nice smut biscuit!

 

Mulder loudly gasps while his eyes return from the back of his head. He’s barely able to set the phone back on the hook, his movements completely uncoordinated and shaky as he comes back down to earth. He has no goddamn idea what he’d just said or heard while attempting to finish his unavoidable phone conversation as to why they choose to duck out of a mandatory team building seminar.

He still can’t think straight let alone speak as the last images of Scully are now burned in his eidetic memory for life. Her mouth sliding smoothly over every throbbing vein and ridge with hollowed cheeks, sucking every last drop of life out of him as her little hand grips and pumps around his still pulsating cock.

“You know, Mulder, this goes against the Bureau’s policy of male and female agents consorting in the same motel room while on assignment,” she purrs, staring straight up from between his legs with a devilish smile, swiping a finger along the corner of her glistening lip. “I’m impressed that you were able to keep our rebellious volition from Skinner.”

“Mm...Scully, you just...that was...Christ that was unbelievable,” he stutters breathlessly while his rubbery legs tremble, her fingernails gently scraping along the fine hairs of his upper thighs.

Scully grins wider and licks the leftovers off her lips as she stares at the still slick and swollen mass of muscle twitching at eye level. “I just made Fox Mulder admit something was unbelievable,” she quips, utterly tickled at her ability to suck her partner speechless. Scully wryly shakes her head and reluctantly moves her eyes and her now aroused body away from Mulder whom is standing proud in all his bare-assed glory.

He stares at her slack-jawed with astonishment and awe. He still can’t fucking believe his partner, his best friend, had just deepthroated him while he was on the phone with Skinner. And he knows exactly why she chose that moment to mindfuck him. With her determined look on her face, and the glint in her eye as she strolled up to him and sank to her knees while deftly undoing his pants, he knew he had made a huge mistake by ditching her this time. Another Scully lesson learned; and loved!

He knows that he doesn’t want her to leave. He knows that he _does_ want to race her to the adjoining room door before she turns the knob and press her up against it while he returns the favor. But his knees bob and his cock is completely drained, sending him the signal—a reminder that she’s in control tonight, not him. Again, he knows he owes her big time.  

As Scully swings open the door and walks through, she tosses an arched brow and a glare over her shoulder. She considers saying something witty, or mean even after the way he had promised to stop leaving her behind only to insult her by doing it again. The words _fuck your tower of furniture_ flashes in her mind, but she’s not angry anymore, just secretly grateful she finally had the perfect opportunity to devour Mulder whole.

“I’m sorry, Scully,” he admits, grimacing with a hand moving down toward his still rather impressive dwindling erection.

Scully pauses and can’t stop the smile from spreading across her face again. “I’m not,” her honest words send a jolt of excitement through them both as she closes the door on him and the incident between them.

—

The next time he ditches her, she says and does nothing until she hears a knock on her adjoining room door where Mulder stands with that same determined look in his eye that she’d worn months earlier. His silence is loaded with penance, affection, and commitment.

And this time, when his body engulfs hers, his fingers lacing through her own, Scully’s grateful yet again for the perfect opportunity to be devoured too!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder surprises Scully with dinner in her room. A sweet gesture takes a turns into sensual food play. Post Wet Wired. Season 4.

Scully swung open Mulder’s hotel room door looking worse for the ware. Mulder watched from where he sat on the edge of the bed next to a covered tray of dinner and desert for them to eat together. After a long and tedious case, they were both exhausted from not only endless fieldwork in the freezing cold, but also the badgering they had been dealing with from the local Cops. They were waiting on yet another call from Skinner to report their progress on the autopsies that Scully had been performing on an endless loop.

Scully pulled off her snow dusted coat and tossed it on the chair. Her shoes and the last three inches of the bottom of her pant legs were soaked. Tired, freezing, wet, and starving were the only things she cared to rectify at the moment. Yet, there Mulder sat with his expectant puppy eyes and tray of food that sent her mouth watering.

“Mulder, you didn’t have to wait for me to eat. You’re just as hungry as I am.” She kicked off her shoes, pulled off her drenched dress socks and flopped backwards on the bed. A strand of frizzy red hair fell across her face and she didn’t even bother to move it.

She heard him chuckle and all she could do was sigh. She was so damn hungry but barely had enough energy to sit up and eat. Mulder reached over and slid a finger slowly across her forehead and down her cheek, moving the hair out of her flushed face. She watched from beneath him as he leaned down and kissed her ice cold nose.

She held her breath as she felt his hot lips cover her skin. She didn’t dare move, knowing her exhausted state would also affect her will to hold back from running her hands through his hair and up under his shirt. This-these little instances of intimacy had been happening more and more throughout their time as partners. After the occurrence of emotionally collapsing while being under the influence of a mind controlling TV signal, Scully found herself even more affected by his show of affection with her emotions running on high.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes as she slowly let out her breath. “Happy Birthday, Scully,” he said with a grin.

Smiling back she just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Mulder sat back and happily uncovered the dinner plate and began listing off what he ordered. “Caesar salad, garlic bread, baked ziti, and desert!” He excitedly patted the spot right next to him for her to sit. “Dig in birthday girl. They didn’t have cake so I had to compromise.” With a fake pout he pointed to the warming bowl of melted chocolate and plate of strawberries.

Scully tried to stifle a moan at the sight and smell of the food while she watched as he took a huge bite, but her exhale was audible and desperate. “My fingers are still frozen,” she groaned as she sat up, irritated that she couldn’t grip her fork enough without pain to fill her empty stomach.

“I’ll feed you.” Immediately, he realized his mistake. This would mean touching her mouth with his fingers, watching her part her lips and devour his offerings. This could turn into a problem for him in more ways than one. But his hand moved with purpose, bypassing the noodles, and stopped only after dipping a large strawberry into the melty chocolate and hovering it in front of her mouth.

Scully’s eyebrows shot to her hairline but she knew he wouldn’t give into her saying no to his little act of playfulness. Mulder had his rare moments where he went out of his way to make her feel special, so turning him away would only hurt his feelings. Plus, she liked it. Too much; and it scared the shit out of her. Yet a little flirty food play was innocent enough for her open her mouth, stick her tongue out and pull the tip of the strawberry between her lips.

Her bottom lip grazed his thumb and she watched him shiver while his Adams apple bobbed harshly. As she chewed, Mulder popped the rest of the berry into his mouth and reached for another one. This time, he dipped the entire thing into the chocolate and let it run down his hand and wrist as he held the sweet fruit right against her mouth.

 _Oh God, this will take a sudden turn down a very unplatonic road, and fast_ , she thought. But she realized while staring into Mulder’s swirling green eyes, she no longer cared. His proximity and the way he was gazing at her with a look of hunger that wasn’t just for food, had her heart racing with a surge of excitement tingling in her core. Giving in, she bravely bent her head down past the dripping berry and poked her pink tongue out to touch his wrist, lapping the chocolate off of his skin with the flat of her tongue.

Mulder’s jaw went lax and his eyes fluttered in amazement as he watched her clean every last bit of chocolate off of his hand. _Oh fuck!_ He couldn’t believe this escalated so quickly, but he wasn’t able to think past that lone thought while he felt her moan vibrate along his sticky skin.

They were teetering on the verge of kink and they both knew it, but neither of them wanted to stop now.

Mulder knew that if they hid the sensuality of their actions behind the fact that they were just cleaning chocolate off of one another, then Scully might be able to justify this unpartnerly consorting behavior with him while on a case. His straightlaced professional partner who would’ve laughed at his attempts to feed her before tonight, was now sucking two of his fingers all the way into her hot cavernous mouth.

“Holy shit!” he groaned while watching Scully’s cheeks hollow around his digits.

Her eyes flew open and she stared up at his fluttering lashes. A wave of intense arousal covered her like a warm blanket at the sight of his astonishment. Her once cold skin was now thrumming with heat and she hummed along his slender fingers. In that very moment, Scully lost all sense of remaining rationality and just let herself revel in the sensations of tasting Mulder.

Breathing heavily and completely flushed now, Mulder quickly unbuttoned part of his dress shirt to expose his bare chest. Jesus, he was sweating and he hadn’t even moved. His abrupt exposure urged Scully to swirl her tongue around the pads of his fingers and slide her mouth off with a pop as she regarded his toned chest.

Her bravery knew no bounds tonight so she decided to utilize it for the greater good of their arousal. And judging by the excited state Mulder’s pants had shown, he was _highly_ aroused. It was a tantalizing sight and her temptation overruled every single professional thought she’d ever had about Fox Mulder.  

Licking her lips, she reached over and dipped a slender finger into the gooey chocolate, scooping up a large amount and held it over Mulder’s ruddy bare chest. She heard him grunt and smiled, noticing how his hands gripped fist fulls of the bed covering. As the thick topping moved slowly down to her palm, he ran the fingers that had just vacated the heat of her mouth down her cheek and around her neck, grasping onto it as he pulled her toward his face. Scully pressed the wet pad of her finger to the hollow of Mulder’s neck and sensually dragged it down to his sternum, spreading a layer of chocolatey goodness over it in streaks.

He gasped at the sensation and her eyes flicked up to meet his. A deep groan escaped his throat as he squeezed the nape of her neck and crushed her mouth into his.

Touching the soft taunt slope of his pectorals, the exquisite lines and curves of his abdomen had only added to her need to experience Mulder with all five senses. She moaned loudly into the hot depths of his mouth as he swiped his tongue around hers. While Mulder tangled his hand through her hair and massaged the back of her head, Scully sucked his perfect bottom lip in between her teeth until he jerked back hissing with a feral gleam in his eyes.

When she opened her mouth, a throaty moan came out that caused Mulder to lose all self control and lunge forward, flopping her onto her back while he hovered over her stimulated body. The food rattled on the tray as he started grinding his Armani covered rock solid erection into the apex of her grey pant suit with reckless abandon.

“Oh, God!” Scully rasped and bit her lip. The sudden thought that their judgments were being overrun by need flitted through her mind. What were they doing? Better yet, what were they going to do? She hooked her arms and thighs around Mulder while he ravished her neck with kisses, pressing his now throbbing cock right along her highly aroused center, and found that her questions were replaced with utter pleasure.

She moaned beneath him as her clit tightened and warm fluid lined her panties. Scully’s need for him was making itself known as she gripped his hair and shuddered as the tip of his erection swiped her hardened bundle of nerves perfectly. “Mullllder…”

She writhed and whimpered when Mulder hummed along her skin. “Mmm, Scully, want you so bad.”

His right hand moved up over her hips from where it was kneading her ass, and up to unbutton her sheer white blouse that neglected to hide her taut nipples. Mulder knew he had to be dreaming. The mantra, ‘ _I’m kissing Scully, and I’m touching Scully, and she’s kissing and touching me,’_ played over and over in his mind while his cock ached for more. With his hands freely caressing her soft toned body through her work clothes, desire flowed out from her entrance and permeated the air. Her fingernails were running through his hair, and she kissed his forehead as his mouth made its way to her jawline. Yes, this dream was a page ripped right out of his book of Dana Scully fantasy’s. The excitation racing through his body was so intense that it left a ringing in his ears.

With one hand cupping his jaw and the other his ass, Scully’s mouth collided with his again sending shock waves of passion between them. They were essentially fucking one another while fully clothed as their dinner jostled off the tray and onto the comforter.

Hips thrusting, pelvises grinding, hands groping, tongues dwelling, mouths moaning, phones ringing…

Scully unlatched her mouth from Mulder’s pounding pulse point with a pop. He jerked his head up and stared at the red blinking light on telephone that was loudly ringing next to the bed.

“Oh, shit, Mulder!” Scully panicked, hiding her swollen lips and dilated eyes behind her hands. Both stunned and elated at where the situation was headed, Mulder couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as he assessed the fact that Scully was currently laid flush beneath him with her legs wrapped like a vice around his hips and was still unknowingly gyrating her pussy along his cock.

“Mulder!” she whined while peaking through her fingers.

He laughed and nodded his head down to their aligned sexes. “I know,” he growled. “But you should probably stop rubbing your crotch against my dick unless you want me to tear off your pants and fuck you until your eyes roll.”

Scully’s hands fell from her reddening face and her hips froze. His words shocked yet turned her on even more. “Oh, my God. What are we doing, Mulder?” It wasn’t really a question directed toward him and he knew it. But as he watched her turn her head, bite her lip and shut her eyes, he knew the answer.

 _Goddamnit_! This would end here.

Mulder sighed as the phone rang again and her legs went limp around him. “I better answer that.” He reluctantly worked his way off her body and over to the phone. “Mulder.” There was a pause and a then the booming voice of Skinner questioned their whereabouts during the last six times he’d called. Apparently, he’d called his and Scully’s cell phones multiple times before calling his motel room to get the autopsy reports for the meeting. Mulder only half listening to Skinner’s voice, glanced out of the corner of his eye to survey any look of horror that may have shown in Scully’s eyes.

While Mulder delivered the details of Scully’s findings, she was actively freaking out as she scrambled to fix her mussed blouse and disheveled hair. _Jesus Christ, she was minutes away from having sex with Mulder! What were they thinking?_ Neither of them were at the time, that’s the problem. She’d been thinking about how much she wanted him, yes, but not how much she might lose if she had him. She had just let her walls down and now that her mind was functioning again, she firmly promised herself that the professional walls were going back up.

But as she walked to the adjoining door, she turned to take a good look at her crestfallen partner. Scully felt her heart swell for the man she wasn’t supposed to fall for but already had, and knew her walls wouldn’t stay up forever.

And the remnants of her birthdays melted chocolate and unfinished kisses, lingered on their taste buds for a very long time after.

\----------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of chapter 2 pretty please and I promise to post the third chapter I've started already soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist on a scene in the episode Fire where Scully pays Mulder a visit in his room.

 

“You were really out of it,” Scully handed him the glass of water as she perched herself on the bed next to his hip.

First thing out of his mouth that rang in her ears was, “where’s Phoebe?” She eyed him as unexplainable irritation washed over her.

“Down the hall,” she dismissed that topic quickly, and Mulder slowly climbed out of the bed. 

He went to use the bathroom and brush his teeth while inspecting himself in the mirror. He smelled like fire and looked like shit. A wonderful combination to add to his already crappy time spent on this case. He scoffed at the thought of his misplaced show of affection for someone he hadn’t given two shits about in years. 

He walked back into the bedroom to continue to go over the case with Scully and stopped on a dime, nearly running over his partner. “You kissed her,” she said, clear as day as she stepped directly in front of is shirtless body.

“What?” He was taken aback by her sudden surge of anger.

Scully moved to the side with her arms crossed over her chest and circled him while leering at his body. “I saw you, downstairs. You were kissing her and you know I saw it,” she reminded him in a gravelly tone she’d never used on him before. 

“I did. She did, I mean yes,” he stuttered, looking down at her narrowed eyes and pursed lips. He felt nervous, exposed. He was aroused. 

“Hmm. She could care less about you, Mulder.”

He nodded, because he knew that as fact, and quickly came to the conclusion that he cared even less about her. 

“Is that what you like? To kiss a woman who walks all over you?” She was hurt, jealous even that he so easily gave his affection to someone like her.

“Jesus, Scully, no!” He was getting angry now and the thought of her being envious of his lips touching Phoebe’s, made his arousal mingle with his burgeoning anger. A dangerous combination at the moment.

“Right!” Scully huffed and shook her head, pissed off at his audacity to be the one tossing her the attitude. “Don’t lie to me, Mulder, I’m not the one making out with an ex while on a case!”

Mulder stepped into her, bumping his warm bare front into her lithe one, catching her off guard. “I kissed her, Scully,” he growled, placing his hands on her elbows. He watched her eyes narrow as she attempted to move her chest from his. But the hungry intense look in his eye, had her feet firmly planted to the floor. “But who I really wanted to be kissing, who I couldn’t help but fantasize about when her mouth was on mine—was you.” Scully’s eyes widened and lips parted as she released a breath. Mulder loosened his fingers around her elbows and slowly slid his hands up her biceps, pulling her completely flush to him. His stare was so intense that it pulled her into his vortex of green and gold. And if Mulder wasn’t careful, he’d drown in her pools of blue. 

She tsked and wiggled her shoulders which only served to jostle her breasts closer into Mulder’s hard bare chest. “I don’t think that’s true, Mulder.” Rasping, she swallowed harshly as the sensations of his scent and weight rubbing against her overwhelmed her thoughts. “I th-think that you’re just deflecting now.” Her body was responding to his proximity, hardening her nipples while tandemly sending a surge of need for him between her legs.  

He inched his face down even closer to her own and smiled. “Hmm, that may be the case, Agent Scully. But wanna know what I think?” he breathed along her jawline, his fingers now dancing up and down her arms. Gasping, she could only nod and take small steps backward until the backs of her legs touched the chair. “I think you’re jealous.” He pressed his lips to her jaw and murmured along her sensitized skin. “I think you wished that was you. That my mouth was touching yours and kissing other places on your body that I’ve never had the pleasure to see.” 

The timbre of his voice shot arousal right through her core and she could only act on her most basic needs in that very moment. Which just happened to be stripping each other naked and fucking the smirk right off of her partners face. Forgetting the fact that they weren’t supposed to feel this way about one another and especially not act on those feelings, they locked eyes once again and threw caution to the wind.

Mulder’s hand reached to grasp her back while her arms wrapped around the broad of his shoulders as they kissed shamelessly and without regard for their blatant rule breaking. Her leg snaked over his hip, pressing her groin against his in slow circles. Mulder heard his pulse thundering in his ears in time with his pulsating rock solid erection. They were pushing one another to give into their forbidden urges. 

Mulder groaned as Scully leaned back and sat down in the chair, yanking him along with her. Their tongues rolled and teeth clashed, moaning while Mulder hovered over her as they devoured one another. Their mouths separated briefly while they frantically worked together to remove her bottoms and shoes, leaving her completely bare and exposed from the waist down. “Oh God, Mulder,” she whined impatiently, her nails scraping the arms of the chair. Mulder fell to his knees, gripped her thighs and gently spread her legs wide as he absorbed the sight of her glistening sex just inches from his face.  

“Fuck, Scully. You’re perfect,” he praised, breathing her in while running the tips of his fingers down the expanse of her inner thighs. And without hesitation, he slid them along her tuff of dark curls and through her opening, softly circling her hardening clit. 

Sucking in a chest full of air she whispered, “Jesus…” and tossed her head back against the chairs back. She heard him chuckle and a puff of air brushed across her mons, eliciting more arousal to pool around her pleated lips. “Mul—” 

Instantly, his mouth was on her, pressing a tender kiss to her engorged bud. He utilized the tip of his warm tongue as it worked its way around her aching center, making her toes curl. 

Mulder continued to stroke through her soft wet folds, circling her entrance and thrusting his tongue inside. Scully moaned in relief as he focused the spot she needed him most. While he laved, flicked and sucked every bit of her core, she felt that all encompassing coiling of pleasure build in her belly. As Mulder pushed two fingers inside of her and massaged her sensitive frontal wall, the intense sensations sent her clit pulsing and her head slamming back against the cushion. 

Mulder kept his eyes locked on Scully’s flushed face as it contorted in pleasure. If he weren’t so content with where is mouth was in that moment, he’d be completely satisfied with just kissing her swollen rosebud mouth until they passed out from exhaustion. “You’re beautiful,” he groaned. His cock was painfully hard, yet his pleasure came from giving her hers. Scully’s moans grew louder and as she threw her legs around his shoulder blades, he tandemly worked his slick fingers in and out of her tightening tunnel and replaced his mouth with his thumb, pressing down on her stimulated bundle of nerves as he rapidly strummed his fingers along her G-spot. “Let go, Scully. Come for me,” be begged while he gripped her hip with his free hand, keeping her gyrating hips from levitating off the chair. 

“I’m gonna…” she choked out as the hotel room door swung open behind Mulder’s unknowing back. Scully’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as they stared at Phoebe’s shocked face. Mulder never let up on his vigorous ministrations and the look of utter defeat on Phoebe’s face sent Scully flying over the edge in ecstasy. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the sweet tension contract in her center, and as soon as she felt his tongue take one last swift lap around her tingling clit, the tension snapped and she came undone all over the cushion. “Ahh, God! Mulder…” 

Her legs shook and Mulder’s hands roamed her entire body, caressing her sensitized skin and lacing his fingers with hers as she road out her orgasm. With her haze of euphoria lifting, she snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at the now closed door over his shoulder. 

Mulder looped his hands under her thighs and rose up from his knees as he made his way up her limp body to press a passionate kiss on her lips. “Holy shit, Scully,” he breathed. Their eyes met and they grinned at one another while Scully ran her fingers through his smokey hair. “Trust me, you’ll never hear me say the name Phoebe Greene again.”

Scully’s grin grew impossibly wide and her eyes flicked over to the door once more. “Oh, I don’t think we’ll need to worry about her again, Mulder. Now, let’s take off those pants of yours. We don’t want to leave this particular case unsolved, do we?”  

Instead of his verbal response, Scully received nine inches, three orgasms and a promise for more to come later. All in the name of jealousy.  

\----------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope it didn't sound way too OOC but honestly we had some nice Scully jealousy in that episode! Leave me a comment if you want to read anymore shameless smut or if I should just leave it as a threesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism at its best! For real, not for anyone under 18 years old.

\---

I take my time walking along the sidewalk and around the corner to the back of the motel building in search of room’s 26 and 27. I’m still new and I haven’t yet remembered to have law enforcement officers fill out a form with their name and badge numbers written in at the front desk. My boss will kick my ass if he knew I had forgotten to hand out yet another one because I was too caught up in gazing at the beautiful redheaded woman’s ass while she talked on her cell phone. 

Her partner knew exactly why I’d suddenly stopped talking mid sentence and stood there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. He stepped right in front of my line of sight, cleared his throat, and glared at me like some bodyguard getting paid to protect his client or some shit. 

After that I just handed him the keys and watched as he put his hand practically right on her ass and followed her closely out the door so I couldn’t snag another look. I may be eighteen and smoke too much weed, but I’m not that high nor stupid enough to check her out again right in front of him. In fact I graduated Valedictorian a year early, so I know alpha male posturing when I see it.  

I hadn’t even remembered the form until ten minutes ago when my shift ended, so here I am about to do a late night drop off and embarrass myself some more. Making my way up the walkway of number 26, movement catches my attention through the half open curtain and I secretly hope that this is the woman FBI Agent’s room, not the bodyguard’s. 

I lean over and take a couple steps closer to the cracked open window and… 

Holy fuckin shit!

The redheaded agent is stark naked, knees spread wide open, the arches of her feet resting on her partner’s shirt covered biceps, fingers rolling her rosy pink nipple with one hand, and the other gripping a fist full of the man’s brown hair as his hands seize her inner thighs. 

“Oh God, Mulder,” the woman breathes, “It’s so good… it’s so good… please don’t stop.”

“Mm, never,” he groans between her shaking creamy thighs. He runs two fingers along her small triangle of auburn curls and slides them three knuckles deep through her pink glistening folds. He deftly pumps them in and out, finger fucking her as he flicks his tongue across her swollen clit. 

“Oh, oh, oh fuck, yes!” she cries as her hands fly up over her head, desperately grasping at the edges of the dining table. He holds her bucking waist down with a palm to her pelvis while he laps at the rush of juices squirting out from her pussy. “Uhhh...”

I gasp and realize that my dick is now painfully hard along my zipper and I haven’t taken a breath since I looked through their window. I have the perfect view of everything from my crouching position and there is no fucking way I’m moving now. 

“Jesus, Scully. That was a strong one,” I hear him say in between the trailing of kisses up her flushing belly and heaving chest. She rises up to wrap her arms around his neck and crushes her lips against his. 

“More, Mulder,” she moans into his mouth. 

“Mm… I’m nowhere near done with you yet.” The man slowly runs his palms down her ribcage, over the curve of her hips and across the expanse of her quivering thighs, hooking his forearms up under her knees and yanking her ass so it hovers at the table’s edge. 

I watch her bite down on her plump bottom lip while she frantically tugs at the belt buckle on his dress pants. He grunts and she whimpers as he buries his face into her neck, loudly sucking her flawless flesh into his mouth while his pants fall around his ankles.  

“Now, please, I can’t stand it,” she begs while trying to pull his boxers down past his ass with her legs still spread as wide as she is tall. Her head falls to the side and he nibbles on her  earlobe. “Oh, God! No fair teasing me with your mouth, Mulder.”

I see him grin next to her jaw as hastily removes a hand from under her thigh and shucks down his weird UFO boxers faster than I can blink. 

“Scully…” He firmly claims her mouth again in the exact moment he slides his cock through her fully exposed and abundantly slick pussy, hitting home on the first stroke as he plunges in balls deep, slapping them along her ass with each thrust.   

“Ah, yeah,” her tits bounce against the force of his hips colliding with hers and her nails drag along his unbuttoned dress shirt.  

Holy shit, this is graphic! I swear to God, I’m about to whip my own cock out myself but I have to admit, seeing his much larger one fucking the hell out of her is slightly disappointing at the moment. I’ll just have to wait to take care of  _ me _ later. 

I start panting as I watch him pound her delicate body over and over, slack jawed and in awe of how goddamn sexy she looks with her head thrown back and her fiery hair cascading down her back like water. Thank Jesus they left the bathroom light on because this is 100 times better than porn. 

She cries out his name again when he latches onto a taut nipple and circles his hips to grind against her core. Every thorough thrust of his is rewarded with a whimper or mewl. Every added caress of his lips along her face gets him a deep moan with a well placed kiss of her own in return. 

Fuck, I feel like I should be taking notes! 

The man suddenly unhooks his grip along her thighs and hips to let her freely wrap her legs around his waist. Their need for more is pretty damn apparent with how vigorously she hooks her ankles above his ass and pulls him into her roughly. He doesn’t hold back and snaps his hips faster and deeper, practically fucking her right through her womb. 

She’s breathing harder now with her forehead pressing on his while she undulates her pelvis against his pistoning cock. “Yeah, yeah, right there, Mulder.”

The sweat that’s now rolling down my own neck is nothing compared to the FBI partner’s wet bodies entangling with one another while they rock the table legs to near splinters. 

“Ah, Scully, fuck I need you to come again,” he groans as he picks up the pace even more and barrels his thick length into a fluid upward motion, eliciting a loud gasp from her already breathless chest. “That’s it, let go!” He clutches one end of the table as he reaches up and grabs hold of her jaw, covering her swollen lips with his own. 

She whines under his kiss and I watch her eyes roll as her body stiffens and trembles around is thrusting. His hips move frantically as one, two, three more pumps brings forth his own spasming orgasm while he slowly rocks his draining dick to stop. 

“Mulderrr…” 

He’s mumbling something into her parted lips while she finger combs his damp hair, but I can’t hear shit with how loud my blood is whooshing through my ears right now. 

Breathing heavily, he stands straight up and pulls her upright along with him. Her chin rests onto his chest as he looks down at her with her arms and legs still wrapped around him. 

I blink rapidly as I feel myself come back to reality. I start to panic as I realize I still haven’t dropped off the papers and I’m sitting outside their cracked open window like some skeevy peeping Tom. 

I duck out of the way as fast as I can and just hope to hell they don’t know I’ve been watching them fuck for at least ten minutes. I hurry and shove the two forms underneath the door and bolt down the entryway, down around the corner, and hightail it to my car. Catching my breath as I start the engine, I know for damn sure I cannot ignore my rock solid cock that’s currently agonizingly straining against my jeans for much longer.

“Fuck that was hot.” I shake my head while letting out a nervous laugh. “And too damn close to getting my ass kicked at the same time.” I’ll hurry home, jerk out a good one, and just act like nothing happened if I see them in the morning.

\---

The next day, the FBI Agent’s walk in with their keys in one hand, filled out forms in the other, and bright smiles plastered across their faces. 

I don’t blame them one bit. I sure as shit wore that same expression about five minutes after I pulled into my driveway last night, too.  

“I trust you’ve enjoyed your stay,” I joke, knowing full well they more than enjoyed it.  

They share what I can only label as an eye-fucking gaze and a barely there smirk. 

“Yes, it met all of our needs,” the beautiful FBI woman says confidently. 

The man, standing even taller now than his lanky self stood before, nods, keeping his eyes locked onto the little redhead’s and mumbles, “a few times over.” 

And I feel the heat rise up my neck and blood rush straight to my crotch just thinking about it. 

Taking it upon myself to grab the keys and try to hide the fact that I already know  _ exactly _ how well their needs were met, I can’t help but watch from behind the desk as I cover up my blooming hard on, completely enthralled as the petite woman and the smug man walk out the door in perfect unison. 

Before the handicap accessible door swings shut, I see him whisper something close to her ear. She cocks an eyebrow up at him and laughs. 

“Come on, Mulder, we have a flight to catch. But yes, we do have some consorting to take care of when we get home,” she says while playing with his butt ugly tie.  

And suddenly, the one thing that comes to the forefront of my mind as vivid images of bronze skin vigorously slaps into alabaster, is my immediate need to fill out a damage report and replace that now very well worn in dining room table.

I look at the forms in front of me and laugh before I glance back up and watch the as sex fiending duo back out of the parking lot. 

“Fox Mulder, you’re one lucky sonofabitch.” 

\---

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line is a mock of Bill Jr’s name for Mulder in case you missed it ;) Please tell me what you thought of this last chapter. I live for feedback!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know that you didn't hate it at least and if you want more ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
